


A Golden Apple for your (Meaningless) Salvation

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: PBG Hardcore series
Genre: M/M, Zombie Fun Times, all their friends are dead, basically just the end of MineZ 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Ian thinks Barry should be the one to make it out of this alive, even if it means he won't.





	A Golden Apple for your (Meaningless) Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh why did I write this? I mean, I know why I wrote this- because I love Razzmoose and suffering- but *why*. Oh well, enjoy.
> 
> Oh heck also my 100th fic on here yoooo

I’d read somewhere that a Golden Apple could cure a zombie, if you were to give it to them. Dunno how that works, though, and we’d had to kill what Jared and now Jeff became too fast to find out. Honestly, I’d been holding onto it for myself in hopes that if I ever started turning, I could shove it down my throat fast enough to save myself somehow.

But, standing here, next to what was left of Jeff’s body and a battered Barry, I wasn’t really sure I was the one I wanted to save. This mission, the one my friends had died to try and see to it’s end... to be honest I was more likely to run out on it if I was the last one standing. I didn’t want to die, I didn’t want to become a monster, and if no one was here to put me in check, I knew I wouldn’t be able to. They’d all have died for nothing.

So, yeah, couldn’t put the few remaining eggs in my basket. I looked at Barry, shaking and looking at the Giant with dread. He’d had already had to leave half his friends to die, had already had to put two friends out of their misery, and now he was staring his own death in the eyes. He’d been nothing but kind this whole time, even to me. If anyone deserved to have a chance to win, or at least to live, it was him.

Well, a Golden Apple could do more than heal a zombie- it could give some power that could keep someone alive longer when fighting something awful. If anyone deserved that, it was… okay, Jeff would have deserved that too but it was too late for him. If anyone left alive deserved it, it was Barry.

I gave it to him without a second thought, insisting he eat it in our “last supper”. I’d be fine, I insisted. I had mushroom soup and sugar and we’d both be fine and we could do this.

In other words, it didn’t surprise me at all as I felt a wave of energy knock all the life out of me.

As my mind fragmented away, I tried to smile and looked at Barry. Guess if I could see something as great as him before I died, it wouldn’t be so bad…

* * *

No, no no no no! Ian said he’d be okay! He said he was fine! So why was his lifeless body staggering towards me? Why was the one who’d kept me smiling through my tears gone?

Maybe I could save him? Maybe the Golden Apple… Dammit, that could have healed him, or at least helped him before this all! But he gave it to me, he made me eat it. Why…

Oh god. He… he wanted me to live! My eyes filled up with tears. Maybe… maybe he had felt the same and wanted to protect me as bad as I wanted to protect him?

His corpse lurched towards me, sword in hand. No, no, not like this! Not like this! I couldn’t let myself die at his hands. If I ever loved him, it was my duty to put him out of my misery. Just strike him down… God, I couldn’t stand seeing him hurt.

I had to do this, I had to help him! I slashed until he fell, but I didn’t feel any relief. Ian was still dead and I wasn’t.

Tears rushed out of my eyes. Ian- no, everyone was gone, and I couldn’t stop sobbing.

It was hard to see through my tears, but I tried to jump and block as the Giant sent another shockwave my way.

Ian’s sacrifice had been wasted: that was my last thought.

 


End file.
